


Mythical

by shifter_goddess



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Island
Genre: Chris isn't helping either, Duncan's just being an ass, Gen, no real shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifter_goddess/pseuds/shifter_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's none of your business, Ogre!", she snapped back, feeling heat rising on her face and ears - oooh, he was going to get it once she got out of the damnable skirts!</p>
<p>Judging from his smirked grin, apparently that was answer enough - one he seemed to take as a (truthful) 'yes', judging from the words tumbling out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Don't worry - it takes a mythical creature to catch one!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythical

"You want me to do _what_?"

The indignation - and confusion - in the tanned teenagers voice was noticeable. And expected, Duncan reflected. Hell, _he_ was confused - and so were the other players, judging by the looks on their faces.

"Yup.", Chris answered, smirking at the group as he restated the - well, her - challenge. "Lure the unicorn out to you." His eyes flicked to the teens in his 'care'. "Your team-mates will have to catch it. Standard story-tale, you know. Except the _other_ team can either capture it, or just shoo it away from you."

"That's impossible! Unicorns aren't _real_!", the angered contestant stated, hands curling into fists at her side. Duncan wasn't surprised to see others - Harold, for one - nodding; unicorns were fairy-tales, myths, things girls day dreamed about and drew on their notebooks. He also wasn't incredibly surprised to hear Izzy pipe up.

"They're real! Trust me - I rode one once, waaaay back." The orange-haired teenagers' eyes fazed out and turned dreamy, the others rolling their eyes and scoffing; typical Izzy.

" _Really_?", and that was Lindsay, with her breathy voice, and Beth peering over the taller girls' shoulder in interest. Duncan held back a dismissive snort; let 'em have their fun.

Courtney was more interesting at the moment, anyway - he could see Chef trying to shove some pink material into her hands, and couldn't help but grin.

This was going to rock.

\-----------------------------------------------

The dark skinned femme fatale scowled at the others as she stepped out of the dressing room; the other contestants were gather in a loose semi-circle now, in clusters of their teams and alliances.

And she felt _utterly ridiculous_.

Pink skirts rustling around the former CIT as she balanced precariously on the bumpy ground, Courtney glared ferociously at the others as they grinned, choked back comments - mostly - or outright laughed. Stupid, stupid dress...

\-----------------------------------------------

"Good! Okay, now, go find a rock to sit on or something, so we can get this challenge started!", Chris crowed, waving his hands at the irate vision of lace and petticoats before him.

Duncan rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but run to catch up with Courtney before she entered the woods fully.

"Hey, Princess!", the mohawk'ed male called out, one hand raised to flag down said namesake. Breathing a bit heavy as he grinned at her furious face - one of her sharp-tongued retorts was coming, he could almost hear it - Duncan straightened and delivered his message. "You're a virgin, right?"

\-----------------------------------------------

Well, that was unexpected.

...Maybe not, coming from Duncan, though Courtney couldn't fathom why he would choose just that moment to ask such a pert question.

"That's none of your business, Ogre!", she snapped back, feeling heat rising on her face and ears - _oooh_ , he was going to get it once she got out of these skirts!

Judging from his smirked grin, apparently that was answer enough - one he seemed to take as a (truthful) yes, judging from the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Then don't worry - it takes a mythical creature to catch one!"


End file.
